Fareldon
Fareldon is one of the first kingdoms of men, and it wrought with it the first King, and a rich culture which is still carried today by Fareldi people. The concept of Chivalry, the institution of Vassals, and tournaments were pioneered by Fareldi Castes, in the Caste Age. History While a powerful, long lasting culture, little is known about the exact history, as not much has been recorded. Also, due to the nature of Fareldon's downfall, most of the history was written by the Victors and accounts the conditions and events of the conflict. The Golden age of Fareldon, while short, lasted in the course of the reign of king Kastor. Who brought the kingdom into a great era of prosperity and cultured existence. Eventually Kastor is assassinated, stabbed by his son, who sought to take his throne. He was caught however, and Kastor's loyal vassals burned him at the stake. From this point on, Fareldon falls into a new dark age, with Kastor's loyalists forming a quasi-religion revolving around him, the soldiers loyal to him forming warlike Castes to eventually fight each other, and the peasants fleeing to Sylvia, the home of the exiled. Fareldon Remained a unified country, but not anywhere near as prosperous as the golden age, with King Kastor in command. Alesian-Fareldi Wars Foreigners land on the beaches to the south of Fareldon, they are Rich and speak with thick accents, and they dress elegantly. For the first time the Lords of Fareldon commune with the Emperor of Alesia. In a brief meeting, Alesia made it clear that Fareldon would be at risk of conquer by the superpower, and what remained of Fareldon's unification would have to be mustered. Unfortunately for the Fareldi, after multiple attempts to reunite the country, due to religious, economic and social issues, the people of the country remained divided as Alesia sent in their invasion force. The Alesian army was well trained, experienced, and very well equipped, boasting steel plate armor on their most basic of infantry, long bladed spears (Volgiers), Formidable special infantry armed with armor-piercing Lucerne's (Katapeltes) and heavy armored cavalry (Chevaliers). The Echilleen Skirmishes First to clash with the Alesian Army was Vassal Echille, who led his force into a brave charge against Alesian Cavalry. The Fareldi troops at his command were poorly equipped and underfed, and although they outnumbered the Alesian's two to one, they were decimated in battle, and Echille lost 80% of his men. Again and Again Echille would muster a new force two more times, and each time he would stay the invaders at the cost of nearly all of his men. Eventually the Alesian force marched unmolested into Fareldi land, and Echille had no army to stop them. The Alesian General Valin Je'Valou (Valin, son of Valou) took Echille's hometown Madrigo and beheaded and hung Vassal Echille from the gates headless. Most of the men had already perished in battle, leading the Alesian soldiers to find Fareldi wives in Madrigo. Vassal Dragomir At this foothold in Fareldi Territory, the majority of the Fareldi fighting force was already gone, what remained was sworn swords to Lords of many Castes and peasants. Of these sworn swords was Vassal Dragomir who was famous for being taller than any man, and able to chop down a tree faster than any man. He was unbeatable in combat due to his sheer size and strength. Vassal Dragomir was tasked to lead a small band of soldiers south to rescue his Lord's mistress from Madrigan outskirts. Upon Arriving, Alesia sent a band of 100 or so soldiers to stop him. Dragomir found the mistress, but ended up rescuing a couple hundred civilians with her, leading them across an iced lake. When the Alesian tracking force caught up, Dragomir thrust his axe into the ice and prevented the band from crossing, but unable to swim, Dragomir froze to death in the icy waters. Recognized by the Fareldi Church of the Undying, which now idolized three Vassals, known as the Patron Saint Vassals Kastor, Echille, and Dragomir, Later, more vassals would be added to the list. (Religions below for more) Siege At Far Held Alesia waited several years before attacking the Mount Cronin fortress Far Held, which used to serve as Fareldon's capitol, and still held a healthy garrison and Lords of many powerful Castes. Caste Bor'Kael, Caste Baymonte, Caste Forrent, Caste Caelin being the most influential. Laying siege to the fortress, Alesia brought over 10,000 soldiers, cavalry and seige weaponry. But due to the angle of the mountain and the geography, the Alesian Seige could not damage the castle, and the tunnels through the mountains allowed the Fareldi to sneak food and supplies in and out of Far Held undetected, to the point where the Alesian camp was running out of supplies faster than Cronin. In a last ditch effort General Valin commanded groups of his men to start sacking nearby villages and caravans, and he sent nearly half of his force back to madrigo, as to have less mouths to feed. Hearing word of this, The council of Caste Lords in Cronin united their forces and mustered about 500 men to lead a raiding party one night, attacking and burning multiple Alesian Tents and seige, killing livestock and horses. Refusing defeat, General Valin met in secret with Caste Baymonte's patriarch and lord, Aymish Baymonte, who was 25 at the time. He explained in secret that he would offer His daughter to wed, and a huge sum of gold, along with command of Far Held, if Baymonte caste helped him secure victory. Aymish Baymonte agreed. The next morning, a summit was held with the 4 lords of those castes, and it was decided that they should send out another raiding party that night. Aymish baymonte agreed, but withheld about 50 of his household guard secretly. When the soldiers left the Fortress that night, Baymonte soldiers locked them out, and watched as a battle ready Alesian army slaughtered them. Subsequently, a silent battle was happening in the Keep of Far Held, and after a few minutes, all of the Lords of the Castes besides Baymonte Caste were corralled into a meeting room by Baymonte Guards. When The Alesian force met Aymish Baymonte at the gates, he proclaimed that he was the Lord of Far Held, and that he would serve Alesia. The city was taken peacefully by Alesian Soldiers, and Valin kept his word, marrying his daughter Amarie to him, and supplying him with a large amount of gold. The Lords of the other castes were kept alive as long as they swore to cast down their former religion and leaders, when they refused they were burned. Aymish Baymonte was now in a position to fund and supply the Alesian Campaign, and never referred to himself, fearing Fareldi retaliation instead insisting that the money and supplies were coming from a mystical powerful organization called the Iron Bank. Eventually Baymonte Caste became such an institution, hailing from Far Held, which was very defendable, and contained rich untapped gold mines. Downfall of Fareldon Only four great castes remained loyal to the Fareldi cause. Most other castes had given up their land and joined the Alesian empire. For those castes, the Alesian empire granted them resources and technological advances, as well as bolstering their economy. The Castes that refused to bow and remained independent knew that the only way they could win is to unite, like they had done versus the tyrites years ago. The Castes united were Caste Granite, Caste Quartz and Caste Cole. Caste Granite had the finest warriors, Caste Cole was small, but in the end a leader was chosen from Caste Quartz, named King Orius, he was crowned king of what was left of Fareldon. He was not much of a leader, and proves to be selfish, and a coward. In defense of the final stronghold of Fareldon, a fortress on a hill named Northwatch, King Orius asked to commune with Alesia. Alesia refuses to recognize his kingship, but sends General Valin to negotiate. The Negotiation with is held on Boryl's Crest, a hill just south of Northwatch, goes down as the turning point in the Alesia-Fareldon War. On the Fareldi Side, King Orius and his advisor from Caste Quartz arrive, as well as Members of Caste Granite, a wounded warrior named Vassal Arkantos, the faceless, and a knight known as Knight Yoltus. And Members of Caste Cole, along with their champion, Kael. On the Alesian Side it is General Valin, Many Alesian Soldiers and Second in command Sir Jaquin. As the negotiation begins, General Valin makes it clear that he does not recognize King Orius as king, and instead most of the negotiation happens between Knight Yoltus and Valin. It is decided that in light of a grand melee and the subsequent bloody siege that may happen, the victory can be decided today by trial by combat. Valin Agrees, but secretly, he is not allowed to make sure negotiations, and plans to claim the fortress for Alesia anyways. Valin chooses Sir Jaquin as his champion, and Fareldon chooses Knight Yoltus, but Valin insists that the negotiator cannot be the champion, but it is resolved and the battle begins. Knight Yoltus and Sir Jaqiun battle, and in the end Yoltus kills Jaquin, but as soon as the victor is decided the Alesian Troops attack, violently murdering Knight Yoltus and attacking the Fareldi, King Orius fees, protected by the Caste Cole Champion Kael, who lives to fight another day, and Vassal Arkantos the faceless defends the rest of the fareldi, and with few wounded they escape, at the cost of Vassal Arkantos, who is eventually brought down. In the following battle, both sides incur massive losses, and most Fareldi perish. The Last unified Fareldi are disbanded, the false king Orias is burned alive. What remains of the Castes seeking independence become warlike tribes once again, and set off in multiple directions. Most become raiders, and spend the following decades raiding Alesian and other cultures for their resources. Some Fareldi escape to Sylvia, joining in their neutrality, Alesian conquest halts at their borders. The rest of the Fareldi who are innocents find their way into the moors, and the fae learn to love and protect the innocent men.